A light emitting diode (LED) forms a light emitting source using a compound semiconductor material such as GaAs-based materials, AlGaAs-based materials, GaN-based materials, InGaN-based materials, and InGaAlP-based materials to realize various colors.
The LED is packaged and used as a light emitting apparatus. The light emitting apparatus is used as a light source in a variety of applications such as lighting displays, character displays, and image displays displaying colors.